


巨龙的宝藏

by LittleUggie, Yaegaki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dragon!Hannibal, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Will is cursed, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUggie/pseuds/LittleUggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/pseuds/Yaegaki
Summary: 威廉王子被诅咒了。这其实并没有那么糟糕。





	巨龙的宝藏

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleUggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUggie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dragon's Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677226) by [LittleUggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUggie/pseuds/LittleUggie). 



> 期末考之前的放飞自我。  
> 用词接地气。  
> 喜欢这篇文请给可爱的原作者打尻。

 

就诅咒来说，这个诅咒可圈可点。阴森可怖的魔法城堡？有的。周围渺无人烟？必须。无法与人交流，更别提求救？不能更准。但要说这个诅咒对他本人有啥影响，还真没有。老实说这整件事更像是一场作秀。从某个角度来看也有道理，因为巫师齐尔顿把他放逐至此，并不是要惩罚威廉王子本人，而是要惩罚国王杰克。不过威尔也不是很清楚他的目的达到了没有。

平心而论，整件事看起来更像是对这条龙的惩罚。

哦，对呀。这里有条龙守卫着城堡。呃，“守卫”这个说法并不准确。事实上，城堡是属于这条龙的，而巫师齐尔顿把这当作了买一送一的服务。谁有那个闲工夫去说服一条龙搬到一座鸟不拉屎的城堡里，还要照顾被囚禁在那里的王室成员？况且，龙们可是出了名的不听指挥。

威尔不是很明白为什么这条龙没在他刚出现时就把他杀了吃掉。上一秒他还在王座大厅里，听着齐尔顿对着国王一哭二闹三上吊（这场景并不稀罕），下一秒他就屁股着地摔进了一堆金子里（顺说真特么疼），就在一条银黑色巨龙的前爪之下。他瞪着那个冒烟的鼻子，和后面的两只回瞪着他的火焰之眼，说出了脑子里冒出的第一句话。

“抱歉。”

巨龙好奇地歪头。“为什么道歉？”低沉的隆隆声貌似使得他们周围的财宝都震动不已。

“因为我不请自来？”

这个回答好像逗乐了龙，虽然威尔也不知道自己为何这么觉得。爬行动物的面部结构并不能提供多样化的表情。

“我想我可以原谅你，如果你告诉我你的名字和来意。”

然后如此这般。龙的名字是汉尼拔，他好像并不介意威尔的存在。我们的王子有一丝预感，这条龙大约是把他当成了迷途宠物一类的东西。汉尼拔把城堡当作巢穴，魔法遍布其中，将它维持得井井有条。威尔的食物和换洗衣服由某种隐形佣人魔法负责（他实在是没有勇气问出口，那究竟是不是个隐形人）。威尔无法越过护城河（是的，这里当然有条护城河，没毛病），而就算汉尼拔有能力送他回去，目前为止也并没有这个意愿。他是完完全全地被困住了。

所以说，在大家耳熟能详的童话里，这虽然不是最狠毒的诅咒，却真特么碍事，主要还是对龙来说，因为地盘被无端占用云云。威尔觉得，要不是从自己的王子职责里放个假感觉挺不错，他其实可以对整个事态表现得更加不爽一点。说实话，他并不喜欢王室成员的身份。这是个出力不讨好的活儿，而且他父亲似乎铁了心要将他榨干，要求他在每次偈见来使和民众时都要在场，以利用他的共情来判断对方的意图。日复一日地沉浸在别人的思想里，使得威尔疲惫不堪，不愿和人交流。

他发现龙们好相处多了。至少一只是如此。当巨龙明显认为活着的威尔更加有趣之后，他的恐惧迅速地退去。汉尼拔在头一天就带着他四处参观了一番，很高兴能有机会把自己囤的货秀给一个不能（且不会）偷走它们的人。

城堡中物品的数量之多令人咋舌。花纹繁复的巨幅织物、来自遥远国度的闪闪发光的盔甲、各种稀有物品、珠宝、以及书籍。天哪这些书籍。藏书阁肯定占了城堡的一半。汉尼拔用魔法改造了门廊，使得他的庞大躯体可以通行无阻。藏书阁盘旋而上，好像一直到了最高的塔楼。威尔简直不能相信世上竟有如此多的书籍。

然后就是金子。成堆的金子。金条、金币、金块、金像、金器。汉尼拔使它们保持闪亮，摆放得井然有序。他貌似很喜欢将它们摆成不同的造型。威尔初来乍到时就掉落在一堆来自早已消亡的文明的金币上。巨龙休息时睡在一个由鲜艳织物堆积的巢中，四周环绕着珍宝。结果这条龙其实是只花孔雀，威尔对他收藏品的赞叹和欣赏使他秀得愈发起劲。

威尔问他这些东西都是哪里找来的。汉尼拔说自己年轻时曾经游历四方，搜罗珍宝的同时也积累知识。而现今他极少离开城堡，多数时间只是为了狩猎。他貌似对从自己上一次的异国旅行以来的外界变化很有兴趣，并问了威尔许多问题。

身为王子，威尔通晓各国政事。而能够听一条龙讲述他眼中各个大陆的历史，则实在是引人入胜。龙是被惧怕和敬仰的存在。有的国家把它们作为神明崇拜，有的则致力将它们剿灭，还有的跟它们定下条约试图共存。在汉尼拔之前，威尔从未遇见过一条龙。他的王国早在几世纪前就将它们赶出这个地域，从此再也没有龙在这里定居。

“巫师齐尔顿怎么知道这个地方的？”他问汉尼拔。

“我在拜访一个精灵旧识的时候偶遇了他。他以一个稀有的魔法卷轴作为回报，索取了我栖身处的地点。我家中布有重重保障，因此我并不担心。我猜，他那时应该就在策划你的放逐。”

“你觉得他想让你吃了我吗？”

“我不知道。他是一个彻头彻尾令人不悦的渺小人类。”

于是日子一天天过去。威尔不介意被困在这里，虽然物理上无法离开这件事使他耿耿于怀。汉尼拔是个不错的伙伴，就是对人类的死亡和苦难有点冷漠。他觉得时不时吃个骑士这件事完全没有什么不妥。

“他们若是有机会，会连眼都不眨地杀了我，就只因为他们认为我是邪恶的。”巨龙如此理论，“至少我杀他们是为了果腹。”

“他们会认为你邪恶是因为你吃人！”

“就算我不吃人，他们也会找其他理由。”

汉尼拔对大多数人类嗤之以鼻，把他们看作牲口，而不是知性的存在。威尔代表自己的物种对此表示愤恨，但又迟疑地觉得能够理解龙的观点。寿命跟自己相比只有那么一点点，折磨同类的花样却层出不穷，难怪汉尼拔会藐视这样的生物。

“你若真那么讨厌我们，为什么留着我？”在一次就人性道德的激烈辩论中落败之后，他气呼呼地说。

巨龙用身体圈住了这个小小的脆弱人类，鼻尖友好地拱了拱对方的头顶——威尔已经习惯了汉尼拔对私人距离的无视；这条龙喜欢把威尔握在掌中——温暖的气息喷在他的脸上。

“你是煤炭中的一颗钻石。”他说。

“啥？你这是把我也囤起来了吗？”

爬行动物的脸上红瞳一闪：“有趣的主意。”

  


一天（威尔不知道自己已经在这里待了多久），汉尼拔有了个访客。来者是另一条龙，绚丽的红色鳞片在阳光下灼灼生辉。他的吻部有一条白色的伤疤。汉尼拔走出城堡迎接他时，对方低下头以示尊重。

“长者汉尼拔，我来寻求您的智慧。”他的语句缓慢而谨慎，仿佛每个音节都经过仔细斟酌。

“我能够帮助你什么呢，弗朗西斯？”即使另一只龙离他的宝藏如此之近，汉尼拔也泰然自若。威尔在城堡的门后听着他们的对话。

“我……我坠入了爱河。”伟大的红龙脑袋绝望地垂了下去，“和一位人类公主。我发现她被困在一座孤岛上。她的名字是莱芭。”伴随着这个名字的是一声渴求的叹息。

汉尼拔带着礼貌的兴趣打量着面前的龙：“这真是可喜可贺。爱情是无价之宝，你又为何愁眉不展？”

“我的爱人眼盲。我只跟她远远交谈过。她并不知道我是一条龙。现在她想要触摸我，但我如何能够允许？当她发现我的真实形态，她便会满怀恐惧和憎恶离我而去。这我无论如何不能承受。”弗朗西斯用双翼盖住了头，仿佛即使想像也太过了。

“弗朗西斯，你若真得到了她的爱，她必不会负你。”

这貌似并不能宽慰那条龙。汉尼拔哼哼着思索。

“我或许有能够助你一臂的物品。你可以进来。”汉尼拔转身进了城堡，灵巧的尾巴一甩，卷住威尔的腰身拖走了他。弗朗西斯小心翼翼地跟在后面，鼻翼朝着威尔的方向扇了扇，但总的来说对他没啥兴趣。

汉尼拔把他带进了藏书阁。把威尔放在一堆丝绸靠枕上之后，他抬起硕大的头颅研究堆放在墙壁上一个洞窟里的卷轴。接着他以令人惊讶的准确用爪子拿出了其中一卷。

“找到了。”他大声朗诵咒文，丝滑如蛇类的奇异语言在他舌尖滚动。在最后一个音节脱口而出之后，整个房间腾起一片热气，巨龙随之开始缩小变化。不到一分钟，汉尼拔就变成了一个英俊的中年人类男子，身着精致的黑色和银色衣物。弗朗西斯和威尔瞠目结舌。

“这个咒语注重的是你的意愿。”他淡定地说道，“你必须用意念使自己改变形状。若是不能完全专注，你身上便会留下诸多本体的特征。”他将卷轴交给红龙：“你来试试。”

弗朗西斯接过卷轴，先默读了一遍感受那些词语。他念出咒语的速度比汉尼拔慢，但仍然起了作用。他缩小成为了一个肌肉健美（且威尔不可避免地注意到，一丝不挂）的男性，嘴唇上带着一道伤痕。他皱眉审视着自己崭新的双手。

“真是孱弱的形态。”他边说边毫不羞耻地检查自己的全身。（威尔推测，从技术角度讲，龙们本就是一直光着的。）

“令人遗憾的副作用。”汉尼拔表示同意，“要变回去，注重的同样也是你的意愿。经过一些练习，你就可以不依靠咒语来切换形态了。”

弗朗西斯在自己背后发现了什么。“这是？”他转过身让汉尼拔和威尔看。

“啊，我说过会有些遗留物。你身上带着本体的图像。这对于你的公主来说应该不会造成问题。”

“谢谢您，长者汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔颇有贵族风范地点了点头，将他送出了门。威尔留在藏书阁里。汉尼拔回来时仍旧是人类形态。他优雅地在威尔身边的靠枕上落座，如同龙形一般放松。

“那么，王子，你怎么看待这个羞涩男孩的难题？”还是一样的声音，不过少了隆隆的成分。

“我觉得他应该对她坦白。”威尔说。他对汉尼拔的人类形态颇为着迷。现在对方离他那么近，他能够看到对方本体的蛛丝马迹：高颧骨、红色瞳孔，还有细微的表情变化。威尔突然有了强烈冲动想要把手放在汉尼拔胸膛上，看看它会不会有龙焰的灼人热度。

汉尼拔点头：“我也这么想。拥有一个知心友人最美妙的部分就是彼此能够完全心意相通。这样的关系里容不下任何托词。”

威尔的心跳似乎过于快了。他曾经处于汉尼拔的完全包围下，但从不曾像此刻这般认识到他的存在。

“你觉得他们会终成眷属吗？”

汉尼拔沉思片刻：“或许。这样的配对曾经有过。”

“真的？”

“当然。我们龙族总是在寻找各种意义上的珍宝。”他对着威尔微笑，对方的目光跟随着他唇角的弧度。“但鲜少有人幸运如我，有至宝从天而降。”

威尔感到自己刷地脸红了。汉尼拔托住他的后脑，在他唇上印下一吻。威尔惊喘，龙族炽热的呼吸充满了他的胸腔。强壮的臂膀环住了他，将他轻柔地放倒在枕堆上。

  


翌日，巫师齐尔顿出现在大厅里。汉尼拔已经变回了龙的形态，威尔在他身体的层层环绕中读着一本书。他俩困惑地抬起头，看着巫师愤怒地前进。

“咒语解开之后你应该被传送回城堡的！”他对着威尔叨叨，“我跟杰克国王说了你会的！你的救星在哪里？”他瞪眼望了一圈，仿佛威尔藏了什么人。

“救星？”威尔重复了一遍，“等等，你是说咒语解开了？”

“当然啦。真爱之吻，基本常识。”齐尔顿满面怒容，“我感觉到咒语被解开了，但你却没有被送回来。”

“你的想象力真是惊人地匮乏，弗雷德里克。”汉尼拔打了个哈欠，“是我解开了威尔的咒语，并阻止他离开。”

“你不能这么干！”

威尔瞪着齐尔顿。这个人一点自我保护意识都没有吗？不仅鲁莽地在一条龙的巢穴里跟他叫板，居然还胆大包天地对他发号施令。

“我想我能。你看好。”汉尼拔笑着露出了一嘴巨大可怕的牙齿。齐尔顿后退一步，貌似终于后知后觉地认识到了自己的错误。“我得感谢你给我送来如此至宝，但我不会把他拱手让人。”

威尔的预感让他在汉尼拔出击时扭开了脸。一声令人不悦的咔嚓声后，一切恢复了平静。汉尼拔重新搁下脑袋，发出治愈的哼哼。

“我应该生气的。”威尔说。

“你生气吗？”汉尼拔听起来毫不担心。

“不。他确实是个坏人。”

“没错。不过你现在可以离开这座城堡了，如果你有此意。”

“你可以带我看看你去过的一些地方吗？”威尔问。

“当然。我很期待，我的珍宝。”   



End file.
